Sally Land
Sally Land is a fictional character from Zoids: Wild ZERO. She is one of the main protagonists. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Sally Land made a debut as a former prisoner of the Knights of Gjallarhorn. Suddenly, she and Leo Conrad escaped togther. In order to make it to Lady Yuinshiel Asteria by piloting the Millenium Falcon, she headbutts Hajime Busuzima. After they make a successful escape, she and Leo left the KOG HQ together. After making it to the The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion, she and Leo met Yuishiel Asteria for the first time. During the first meeting, she and Leo Conrad met the Symphogear heroines and their friends for the first time. When Tekkadan met Transylvanian Business, she and Leo Conrad became mortified that they can become the sacrifice vessels if they die of saving our heroes. Suddenly, she and Leo Conrad were greeted by Decode Talker, Encode Talker, Backup Secretary, Backup Operator, Bugs Bunny, and Midori. Leo and Sally were accompanied by them after Yuinshiel Asteria had instructed them. Leo and Sally wanted to pilot Wild Liger. However, she and Leo Conrad told a story to the heroes about what happened in the past that she and Leo Conrad became the victimized experiments in order for her and Leo Conrad to be sacrificed to upgrade the power of Death Saurer just before all of countless species are no more, including Pokemon, Digimon, and many species. Allies and Enemies Allies: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Ruuji Familon, Arashi (Zoids), Midori, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, Bugs Bunny, Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon, Futaba Ichinose, Chitose Karasuma, Kenzo Tenma, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Atra Mixta, Leo Conrad, Seraphimon, Cherubimon (Good), Ophanimon, Guardian Eatos Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva, Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid, Great New Empire Gallery Sally Land.jpg Leo Conrad and Sally Land.jpg Sally Land Close Up.jpg EGjwGZPU8AALYRC.jpg Category:Characters from the Zoids Universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters that Luigi777 is Neutral towards Category:Supporting Characters Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Allies of The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Roleplaying Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hazuki Senda Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Leo Conrad and Sally Land Category:Love Interests of Leo Conrad Category:Green haired Characters Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Nicest Characters